


The Last Thing I Expected

by MidnightJournalist



Series: Bearded Victor [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beard Burn, Beard Kink, Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Job, M/M, Neither Did Yuuri, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, The Fandom Didn't Know They Needed This Until It Cropped Up, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Yes I'm Jumping On The Bearded Victor Train, Yuuri's Legendary Stamina, victor grows a beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJournalist/pseuds/MidnightJournalist
Summary: Yuuri thought he'd seen everything when it came to Victor. Funny how something simple like a beard would change that.





	The Last Thing I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...I jumped on the thirsty bearded Victor train. I swear the fandom didn't know it needed something like this until it popped up. I literally started this last night and worked on it all day today. Hopefully this means I'm getting my writing mojo back a little bit.
> 
> As I kinda rushed this I'm hoping it all makes sense and I plan to do a little bit more editing once I'm a little more awake. Also still working on the quality of my smut, so I know it's not perfect. Please be kind about that...
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Victor!

Yuuri hated waiting.  
  
He’d been waiting an hour and a half for Victor’s flight to get in from St. Petersburg. The snowy weather had delayed the flight and from the alert on the message board, it looked as though it’d take another twenty minutes for the flight to even land.  
  
Yuuri had come home to visit his family after the last skating season ended in December. Victor wanted to come with him, to celebrate his birthday with Yuuri this year, but Coach Feltsman insisted on Victor staying in Russia to do some work for sponsors. While they didn’t want to be a part, Yuuri promised his family he’d make more of an effort to visit and Victor couldn’t ignore the companies who supported his skating.  
  
Victor encouraged Yuuri to go, promising that he’d come to Japan as soon as he finished doing what needed to be done. Yuuri promised they’d celebrate when Victor made it and to make it up to him in an extra special way. That was 8 weeks, 2 days, 16 hours, and 27 minutes ago…not that Yuuri counted. They talked every day and texted several times a day, but it never felt the same. Yuuri wanted to be able to touch his fiance, to talk to him face to face and experience life with him.  
  
Instead he sat waiting in a hard airport chair waiting for Victor’s plane to land, anxious and frustrated. Silently he wished that the weather would let up just a little to let the plane land so that they could be together.  
  
Yuuri nearly leapt out of his seat when the board changed to landing. His heart felt giddy as relief flooded him. It’d still take a few minutes for the plane to dock and Victor to get off, but at least they’d be together soon.  
  
He watched as people began to trickle through the gate, looking for any trace of silver. Yuuri’s heart sank as he didn’t see his prize. Where was Victor?  
  
He startled at the sound of a voice calling his name. His head shot up as he looked around trying to find the source. Turning his head, he saw the silver he’d been looking for, but he noticed something different, though warm arms wrapped around him before he figured it out.  
  
“Ah, Yuuri. I missed you.” Victor hugged him a little tighter and Yuuri relaxed in his embrace. His fingers tightened in Victor’s jacket as he finally felt like he’d come home.  
  
“I missed you too, Victor.” Yuuri admitted as reality set in and he knew Victor had finally returned to his side.  
  
They stayed in their embrace another moment longer before stepping back and Yuuri could get a good look at Victor’s face. Immediately, he froze, shocked by what he saw. Victor flushed a little bit, hand coming up to scratch the hair covering his face.  
  
“Do you like it? Chris and I have a bet to see who could go the longest without shaving.”  
  
Yuuri took a moment to let his words sink in. Victor had grown a beard in the time they’d spend apart. It didn’t look bad on him, well groomed and close to his face. It was the same shade as his hair and stylish. In fact, it made him look older in a good way…more mature, even…dare he think it…sexier.  
  
Yuuri followed Victor’s career since childhood and thought he’d seen every sort of look imaginable. From his long haired, baby faced teenage years to the sophisticated look he carried so well into adulthood that Yuuri knew so well now. This look took Victor’s appeal to a different level. This time Yuuri flushed, turning away before he did something completely reckless and stupid.  
  
“You look good.” He admitted, unable to say more for fear of saying something he’d regret later.  
  
“Really? Do you mean it?”  
  
Yuuri nodded feeling his face heat up a bit more. He didn’t know if he could look at Victor feeling this way.  
  
“I’m glad.” Victor told him, voice soft. “I was worried it might be too much.”  
  
“No, it’s fine.”  
  
“Good. Then let’s go get my luggage so we can start our vacation together.” Victor took hold of his hand and pulled Yuuri along as they made their way through the airport to the luggage pick up. Victor chatted away about what he’d been up to after Yuuri left and Yuuri hung on his every word needed the distraction.  
  
He couldn’t believe he was coming unwound all because of a beard. People grew facial hair every day. Still, he never expected Victor to do it, or for him to look this good. It was unfairly distracting and they still had to get home, pull away from Victor’s family and friends so that they could be alone. If Yuuri thought waiting for the plane to land was bad, waiting to get Victor alone would be torture.  
  
Yuuri got a few moments alone to collect himself, running to the bathroom while Victor grabbed his luggage. He splashed cool water on his face looking at the faint flush that still lingered on his face. He needed to get it together so that he could just have a good day with Victor. Nothing changed between them and he didn’t want Victor to be in a foul mood because he thought something might have changed between them. By the time he returned to Victor’s side, he could at least look the man in the eye again. Victor still looked really good, but Yuuri got his emotions under control enough for things not to be weird.  
  
“Are you ready to go?” He asked, when he saw Victor had his bags lined up next to him. “I borrowed the car to come get you, but we still have a little ways to go. Still, it’s better than taking the train.”  
  
Victor nodded. “Any time I get to spend with you is good. Taking the car just means I get to have some more time alone with you today.”  
  
Yuuri felt his heart race at the words and silently begged for control. At this rate, Victor would ruin him before they got back to the inn. He moved to take hold a few of the bags, leading Victor out to where he parked the car. They loaded the bags into the back before climbing in to make their way back to the inn. This time Yuuri talked about what he’d done since he’d been home though it wasn’t anything new to him.  
  
He’d slipped back into his routine of helping his family and occasionally going up to Ice Castle to get a bit of a workout on the ice. He’d let himself go a little bit last year and decided this year he’d try to stay in better shape so he’d have more time to refine his routines. Victor agreed though he teased that he’d miss his ‘piggy.’ Yuuri laughed a little, but he promised himself and still planned on keeping the weight off this year.  
  
Victor sulked a little, unaware of the havoc he caused. Yuuri kept up a mental mantra to stay in control. He also secretly planned payback when they were alone. If Victor looked cute sulking without the beard, he looked hot sulking with it.  
  
Yuuri felt grateful when they arrived back at the inn. He knew several people would be inside waiting to greet Victor and welcome him back to Hasetsu. The Russian man charmed people everywhere he went, Yuuri’s family and closest friends included. They stepped into the inn with the bags, greeted by an ever enthusiastic and tipsy Minako. Seemed she already started celebrating Victor’s return.  
  
“Yay, the boys are here.” She said, eyes narrowing a bit as she leaned in. “There’s something different about you, Victor.”  
  
“Well, I grew a beard.” Victor shrugged nonchalantly as if it weren’t obvious.  
  
“That’s what it is. You look good.” She patted him on her shoulders, leaning in to speak low. “Between you and me, the two of you are going to have fun tonight.”  
  
“Minako, don’t say stuff like that.” Yuuri sounded a bit mortified. It was one thing for him and Victor to do adult things in their private life, but for it to be spoken out in the open felt like a breech of their privacy.  
  
“I’m just kidding. Come on, Victor. Everyone is dying to see you and Yuuri can take your stuff upstairs and be back down in a minute.”  
  
Victor looked back a little at Yuuri who shrugged. “You better go with her. She’ll drag you anyway and I’ll be back down in a minute. Really, I don’t mind.”  
  
“I just don’t want to be apart from you, but I will go say hi to everyone. Don’t keep me waiting too long.”  
  
“I won’t.” Yuuri promised as he picked up the smaller bags and started up towards the family quarters. He made it in three trips before hurrying back down to join everyone with the festivities.  
  
Victor stood off to the side surrounded by the Nishigori triplets.  They spit out question after question and Victor answered politely, unfazed by their over excited nature. Yuuko stood off to the side talking to Hiroko while Mari shooing their father out of the kitchen and trying to get both him and Minako to sober up from their tipsy state with some water. A very familiar arm draped over his shoulder in a half hug, half head lock. A sake cup appeared in his line of sight.  
  
“It looks like you could use a little bit of this. Especially, since your fiance is back.” Nishigori chuckled low as Yuuri snatched the cup out of his hand, groaning.  
  
“Does everyone know about that?” Yuuri lamented.  
  
“Hah, we’ve known you two were going to end up together since your kiss at the Cup of China. Yuuko wouldn’t stop talking about it and Minako mentioned it a bit once she started drinking.”  
  
Trust Yuuko and Minako to gossip in their own little ways. Yuuri was so screwed.  
  
“Well, I’d prefer it if my friends and mentor not discuss my private life.”  
  
Nishigori laughed. “Of course. And I’ll mention it to Yuuko next time she brings it up. Still, do you want this. I brought the good stuff.”  
  
Yuuri sighed, resigned to just deal with his friends gossiping ways and light hearted teasing. Holding up the cup, he let Nishigori pour for him before pouring some for himself. A few drinks wouldn’t kill him and as long as he didn’t overdo it, he could still have a great evening with Victor.  
  
After a few shots, he started to feel the little bit of a pleasant buzz in his system. He waved off another shot, setting his cup down as his eyes searched for Victor.  
  
He found his fiance chatting with his childhood friend. Feeling a little bit of jealousy course through him, despite knowing he had nothing to worry about, he walked over to stand next to Victor getting their attention immediately.  
  
“Oh, Yuuri, I was just telling Victor how good he looked with his beard. Don’t you think it looks good?”  
  
Yuuri nodded as he took Victor’s arm, clinging a little bit. He almost wanted to drag Victor away just so they could be alone. The alcohol mixed with the teasing from his family friends helped push the urge to run off with his fiance.  
  
“Yuuko, will you excuse us. I need to talk to Yuuri alone.” Victor spoke up, reaching for Yuuri’s hand and tightening his grip in reassurance. He led Yuuri out from the main banquet room and up the stairs.  
  
“Victor, where are we going? Your party is going on right now. Everyone planned this for you.” Yuuri spoke up. While he wanted to be alone with Victor, he knew his friends and family would wonder where they gone and they didn’t need to be more gossip fodder for the girls.  
  
“We can go back later. I want to talk to you.” He answered, pulling Yuuri into their bedroom and shut the door behind him. “Yuuri, you’ve been acting strange since you picked me up. Is everything all right?”  
  
“Everything is fine, Victor.” Yuuri started off with. From the look Victor gave him, the older man didn’t believe him. Because of the look, among other things, Yuuri began to ramble. “I just wasn’t expecting you to show up with a beard and now everyone seems to be a little too interested in our private lives and after all this time I just want to be alone with you.”  
  
“Yuuri, if you don’t like the beard, I’ll just shave it off. I’d rather lose to Chris than see you upset.” Victor told him, eyes looking over Yuuri in concern. “And your family and friends don’t mean anything by it. They’re just teasing you. If it upsets you, all you have to do is ask. We can spend the rest of the afternoon by ourselves.”  
  
“I can deal with my family and friends teasing me…and the beard is not a problem. I like it. I really do…maybe a bit too much.” Yuuri didn’t know if the sake or the lingering embarrassment made him flush. Before Victor could respond, Yuuri’s lips found his as his fingers brushed against the side of his face, pulling him closer.  
  
He didn’t know what to expect, but it felt funny to kiss Victor with the beard. It didn’t necessarily feel bad, just unfamiliar. The beard wasn’t as coarse as he expected, but it wasn’t completely soft either. Yuuri liked it though he could feel it scrape across his smooth skin.  
  
Victor responded to Yuuri’s little bout of desperation, pulling him closer and letting his own fingers tangle in dark strands to ravish Yuuri properly. Yuuri moaned, as he could feel Victor’s reaction.  
  
“Yuuri, do you mean it? Do you really like it?” Victor asked when they finally pulled apart.  
  
“I do.” He admitted. “But more importantly, I missed you and I want you all to myself.”  
  
“Well then, you have me.” Victor smiled as he dove back in for another kiss. “We can make it up to your family later.”  
  
They took their time at first, peeling their shirts off to reveal more skin. Yuuri missed this while they’d been apart, but once he felt the brush of beard against his skin, it put a whole new level to intimate. He gasped as Victor trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He squirmed a little, gasping at the mix of sensations. Victor chuckled, breathing warm air on his skin.  
  
“Doing all right, love?” Victor teased, rubbing his chin against Yuuri’s skin, leaving pink in it’s wake. He loved the little breathy sounds Yuuri made.  
  
“Victor, don’t tease me. Please.” Yuuri begged.  
  
“Of course not.” Victor continued to trail is lips down Yuuri’s body. He paused to tease his nipples before traveling down to Yuri’s stomach. Secretly enjoying the way his fiance squirmed, he took his sweet time even as he unbuttoned Yuuri’s pants, sliding them and his underwear off.  
  
Licking his lips, Victor looked up to see brown eyes filled with desire looking back at him. Seeing all the permission he needed in that gaze he took his lover’s cock into his mouth and began to tease him in new ways.  
  
Yuuri groaned at the sensations. Fingers wound in silver strands as he wordlessly encouraged Victor to keep going. He didn’t realized how close he was from all the teasing until his orgasm hit him hard. Despite not having any warning, Victor swallowed him down like a champ, pulling away and standing up to help Yuuri onto the bed.  
  
Pink marks littered Yuuri’s skin and a sense of pride filled Victor. He made those marks on Yuuri’s skin. He wanted more, but he knew Yuuri needed a minute to catch his breath.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, my Yuuri.” Victor told him earning a lazy grin.  
  
“I need another minute or two, but I should be able to take care of you too.”  
  
“Take all the time you need.” Victor said as he went to grab his own supplies from his bag. He dropped his pants before bending down to reach into his bag. He could feel Yuuri’s eyes on him as he unzipped the right pocket, pulling out the lube he stored there. He’d prepared for this, knowing he’d want Yuuri badly after being away for so long.  
  
He hadn’t expected Yuuri’s reaction to his beard, but a pleased little thrill shot up his spine. While he struggled a little bit with the challenge, the reward of his lover’s reaction made all the struggles worth it.  
  
When he turned around, Yuuri had propped himself up on the bed. He’d taken off his glasses and brushed his hair back in a style similar to how he wore it while skating. The tables had turned a little bit and Victor found his mouth dry. If Yuuri looked beautiful before, he looked stunning now.  
  
Victor almost dropped the lube in his hand, distracted by the sight. He fumbled to catch it while Yuuri laughed a little. Thankfully, Victor caught it firmly in his hand.  
  
“You’re a little too tempting, Yuuri.” He purred.  
  
“Now you know how I feel when you surprised me.”  
  
“By now we should know that we’re both full of surprises.”  
  
Victor returned to the bed as Yuuri cupped his cheeks and pulled him down for another kiss. He loved the way Yuuri’s fingers brushed against his beard. They kissed a little longer before he persuaded Yuuri to roll over.  
  
Victor took his time again, pressing kisses along Yuuri’s spine while slowly working him open. He loved the way Yuuri fell apart at his touch. Once he felt like Yuuri was prepared enough, he pulled his fingers out, lining his cock up to press inside his beloved.  
  
Yuuri groaned, fingers clenching in the bedding as he tried to stifle his cries. It’d been too long since they’d had a chance to be together like this and as Victor moved, he reveled in the sensations that filled him up.  
  
They moved together, Yuuri pressing back as Victor pushed forward. They kept it slow at first, wanting the sensation to never end as Victor continued to litter Yuuri’s skin with kisses and future beard burn. Yuuri knew when Victor got close as he wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s own length driving them both to completion.  
  
Victor and Yuuri went limp on the bed, both trying to catch their breath. After a moment, Victor pulled out of Yuuri and rolled off, pulling the Japanese man up on his chest.  
  
“So, you really do like the beard?” Victor teased one final time earning a light slap to his chest.  
  
“Yes, I do.” He said as he got comfortable. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Victor’s light laughter and fingers stroking through his hair.  
  
When Yuuri woke up, Victor was  coming out of the bathroom. Yuuri groaned at the sight of his love, freshly shaven and beaming. Yuuri groaned and Victor’s face fell when he saw the look of disappointment shot his way.  
  
“Chris texted me this morning and told me I’d won. He couldn’t take being so scruffy any more. I needed to shave it off before the season started anyway or no one would recognize me.”  
  
“You could have kept it a little bit longer.” He lamented, hissing suddenly as his pink skin brushed against the sheets. Victor came over in concern, but Yuuri just waved him off. “I’m fine. It’s beard burn, I guess. Worth it though for what you put me through last night. I’m going to miss that beard.”  
  
“Well then, I’ll make you a deal. You’re going to have to beat me this year and win a gold medal and think about gaining some weight on our next off season, I’ll grow a beard and keep it up until our next completive season. I’ll miss my little piggy this year and I want some compensation.”  
  
Yuuri thought about it for a moment. It would be worth it to gain a little bit more weight just to experience another night with the beard and he had a new goal to win against Victor. The motivation would be secret and unexpected, but he’d shoot for the gold regardless.  
  
“I think you’ve got a deal.” Yuuri winced again, as he rolled on his back, gesturing to where his backpack sat in the corner. “But first things first, I can’t skate sore and I’ve got some lotion with aloe in my skate bag.”  
  
Victor grinned. “It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I take constructive criticism, but please let me know at least one thing you liked about the story. Also you can follow me on Tumblr. I'm a bit of a quiet lurker, but I will answer if you ask me a question and I try to respond to comments. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr [Here](http://midnightjournalist.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
